A New Spider
by Captain Curbstomp
Summary: Many years aftetr the Avengers disbanded, Marcus a kid growing up in Hell's kitchen wants nothing but a chance to help others. But once he get's that chance will he be able to do it. Ratings may vary M to be safe.
1. Not so humble beginnings

AN: Spider-man is one of my favorite superheroes top 3 definitely and would've done this fic sooner if I knew people were ok with OC Spidermen. So this is a very different take on Spiderman and the Marvell universe as a whole. Though Peter Parker isn't the Spiderman in this story he is very important. Oh yeah and 'these' are for monologues or thoughts "these" are for speaking.

In Hell's kitchen three thugs were robbing a woman just after beating a kid. 'That kid lying in a puddle of his own blood...sadly that's me. I decided to play hero and try to save some woman getting mugged in a alley. Life bit me in the ass really quickly.' The boy tried to crawl over to the criminals but his energy left him entirely. As he drifted in and out of consciousness a small figure moved down his palm to his wrist. Follwing that was a sudden pain everything became incredibly bright for a few seconds. Once the brightness faded he saw a small spider scutter away everything moved in slow motion. He felt a sudden overflow of adrenaline inside him he's ready to fight them again.

'Wait! Wait! Wait! We're too far into the origin story rewind it! Hi my name's Andre or Marcus West I'm a kid from Philadelphia that lives in Hell's kitchen. My life was normal until well you know what happened I can speak all about it. But I can show you better than I can tell you.'

"Andre! Do you plan on daydreaming all day?" His friend called out to him at the entrance of a warehouse. 'That guy right there is Rob he's a good friend who's parents took me in at a young age. Rob got wrapped in this unfortunate situation with Kingpen alongside me.' Andre hurried up the stairs both were very nervous the Kingpen himself would be talking with the pair. Both were aware of that Kingpen doesn't discriminate against any ages he was ruthless to all ages of any gender. The door opened for them heavily armed thugs escorted them inside to the Kingpen. "There are my two little screw ups! I was wondering when you both would arrive." The boys trembled erratically on the table was a very heavy looking silver pistol.

"Okay so here's the deal. You both work double your shifts as a result of your recent screw ups." The Kingpen's loud voice offered.

"Yes sir!" Andre answer for the both of them.

"Now onto the main issue who is there to blame for the accident that happened. Over 400 dollars had been lost and it is someone's fault."

Both were dead silent because they knew who lost the money it was Rob. Andre knew that if he didn't say it was him Kingpen would hurt Rob. But he doesn't want to face Kingpen's wrath just to save his friend what would Spiderman do? "I...was carrying the money down an alley and I got jumped...I couldn't see them because it was dark. Rob wasn't there it was all my fault." Rob looked at Andre completely shocked Kingpen motioned him to leave. "Just go." Rob turned and left Kingpen motioned everyone else to leave his office as well the large men walked behind him resting a hand on his shoulder.

"You did a good thing sticking up for your friend."

"What're you talking about it was my fault."

"I can see it in his eyes he's guilty. Even though it was a noble act it could get you killed."

"I stick up for people I care about."

"That's the problem. In Hell's kitchen if you don't watch out for you and yourself no one will."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Very I know from experience."

"I don't believe that for a single second."

"You're a smart kid and I can see it in your eyes...you have something in you that no one else has. You may not know what it is now but you will soon but the only question is...will you make the right choice or the smart choice. You may leave."

Without another word he rushed out to Rob almost fainted at the sight of his friend unharmed. "You're okay thank shit!" Rob wrapped his arms around Andre in a bear hug that lasted for way too long. "Head home I'm gonna take a walk." Without any protest Rob left on his way home Andre took a long walk through Hell's kitchen. He didn't notice the sun set in the distance not only that but he wandered deeper in the area. Once he noticed the time he was already too far from home to make it before night. Night approached and he was on his way home but something seemed wrong. He was drawn to a alley with on small light showing three figure surrounding one person. The person who was a woman by her cries was being mugged and in need of help. "Remember what Kingpen said no one will watch out for you besides yourself." He begans to walk off back home where he can be safe but there is a thought that lingers in his mind. "What would Spiderman do?" He looked back at the mugging one of them had a pipe raised into the air he won't let this happen. Andre ran over to the alley with his fist balled and shaking uncontrollably.

"Hey!" The three turned losing every element of surprise he had perhaps yelling wasn't a good idea. The three thugs charged him at once the odds were stacked against him he had very little fighting expirence but he had taken on multiple opponents before. Instinctivly he threw a punch connecting with the piped thug's jaw a ski masked ran up striking him in his gut. The adrenaline allowed him to power through the pain Andre threw a left hook into the masked man's jaw as well. the third and heavier one sent a fist into the boy causing him to hunch over in pain. Andre sent punches into the heavy set's face forcing him back the piped thug struck Andre's blind side hitting his arm. He swung again this time Andre dodged following up with a strike of his own into the center of the thug's chest. Andre was struck again this time in his face by the large fist of the bigger thug sending him to the ground. He picked himself up and attempted to grapple the pipe wielder but the large one struck him once again. He felt blood drip from somewhere on his face he couldn't feel the pain yet that was more incentive to keep fighting. Andre swung at the wielder narrowly missing him the armed thug retaliated with a well aimed strike. Andre tumbled onto the ground again but still had fight in him so did the thugs who just stood waiting. "Get up." He did just that throwing a hook swinging right over the masked one's head and recieved a pipe to the side of his. His vision got darker as the pain began to set in he should've learned to pick his battles a long time ago. There was no way he'd win this fight it's best for him to run away but if he could can he out run them? Andre got back up swinging wildly at them he got lucky connecting at least two hits but his stamina and adrenaline gave out. The thugs attacked him all at once kicking, punching, and bashing him until he ceased moving.

'That kid lying in a puddle of his own blood...sadly that's me. I decided to play hero and try to save some woman getting mugged in a alley. Life bit me in the ass really quickly.' Andre tried to crawl over to the criminals but his energy left him entirely. As he drifted in and out of consciousness a small figure moved down his palm to his wrist. Follwing that was a sudden pain everything became incredibly bright for a few seconds. Once the brightness faded he saw a small spider scutter away everything moved in slow motion. Andre felt a sudden overflow of adrenaline inside him he's ready to fight them again. "You just don't quit." The masked one stated as he approached Andre with a prideful stride. He threw a punch that was easily dodged Andre sent two quick strikes one to the gut and the other to the face. Before the man fell backward Andre grabbed him by the collar pulling the thug back into his fist. He set his eyes on the other two the pipe wielder was up next swing fast and hard at him. Andre dodged each strike then threw up an arm blocking the pipe breaking it on his arm. The wielder threw a fist Andre grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in to his knee following up with a quick hook across the jaw. The last one charged knocking him back with his shoulder Andre flew into a wall. He was kicked off the wall sending a knee into the heavy set's chin causing him to fall back. The man covered his mouth as blood began to pool out but he got back up. He charge Andre once again trying to grab him by the waist Andre hoppped over the thug. The heavy set turned throwing swing right over him and receiving a kick in the jaw. "Please stay away from me!" Reality hit him she thought he was going to hurt him. "Please I want to help you." The woman sprung onto him sobbing emensely. "Thank you." He saved the woman and to her he was a hero just like Spiderman, Iron man, or Captain America.

But being a hero comes with great cost.

AN: After going through hell and back to write this please I beg of you to review and all that. Now I gotta do some other stuff right now I'll start on the second chapter.


	2. Realization

AN: Small format changes parethesis are the monolouge and 'these' are thoughts. Also I would post the link for Andre's first spider suit but the link is so damn long. So just search up spiderman civil war hoodie I counted and it's in the 14th row. It's th epic with the glowing blue goggles and he's hang off a building. It's a lot of work but I'd hate to go into detail over a spider suit that isn't even his final suit.

(After that day regular life was incredibly difficult I was unable to control my powers.)

This was the fifth night he'd woken up on the ceiling. "Not again." He knew that what happened that night caused this ever since then life was hell. He dropped from the ceiling onto his bed hoping he didn't wake up Rob on the other side. "Well my normal saturday routine will have to wait I need to know what's wrong with me." He through some clothes on snuck out of his window dropping down onto a knee. "That should've broken my legs let's add that to the weird things." Andre walked to the alley where he fought the thugs on both sides of him was a brick wall placing a single finger on it each one stuck to the wall. "There's a suction between the wall and me." He placed his palm on it then move his other hand onto the wall. "This is crazy I'm sticking to the wall." Andre move his hands up until he needed to put his feet onto the wall noticing his feet stuck even through his shoes. He began climbing up slowly until he reached the top of the building observing the distance of the building right beside it. "Can I jump it?" Andre backed up a enough to get a running start then sprinted towards the gap jumping right before he hit the edge. Andre rolled once he made contact with the concrete getting back up and looking back on the gap. "The gap didn't look that big a second ago." The door leading to the roof flew open and two robbers carrying sacks of stolen possessions stood in the doorway. 'What a coincidence I'm testing out my powers anfd these goobers come in.' To his surprise one pulled a pistol squeezing the trigger the next thing Andre knew he was in front of them. Andre grabbed the man's wrist and slung his arm over his shoulder then threw the criminal over. The other pulled a knife swinging for him but missed Andre appeared behind his back pulling the second robber into a chokehold. The first fired his gun hitting the robber in his knee caps. "You should work on your aim!" Andre grabbed the knife throwing it into the gun. "How'd you-" He was cut off by a flying knee to his chin sending the robber crashing onto his back.

"Thank you!" Andre was caught of guard by the victim who could've seen the whole thing. "Umm no problem call the cops...and I wasn't here." The victim nodded and watched as Andre jumped off the roof running off. "I'm a badass!" He felt a tingling sensation in his body and without any warning he flipped onto his side over a car. 'Should I blame myself for not looking both ways? Or that guy's reckless driving and disobedience for speeding limits.' He crossed the street and moved up the wall sitting on the edge. 'I have these powers that allow me to do extraordinary things. With these powers maybe...just maybe I can make a difference. Perhaps I could be like Spiderman but that's just wishful thinking. But just like that one famous philospher said don't let your dreams be dreams.' What Andre knew about Spiderman is that he had webshooters and a costume he had neither. Being the millennial he is his first action was to gon on the internet and learn how to make the webshooters. Sadly Spidey never decided to post the blueprints for his webshooters so he moved to the next best thing. He searched up "How to make a grappling hook" into the search bar of youtube and to his surprise a working firing grappling hook video popped up. Before the video started a list of needed items appeared he ran off to the nearest store to pick them up. When he got what he needed there were a few items left springs and gears but he knew were to find those. Sneaking through his window to his left there was a clock. "I've been waiting so long for this." Andre grabbed the clock and smashed it against the wall picking up the gears and springs. Now he watched the man build the grappling hook replicating his actions along with the man. It was as if his powers allowed him to replicate the actions of other near perfectly though he got distracted by outside noises. And once it was finally done Andre gloated at the sight of his creation but there was still work to do. He was no costume designer from Hollywood it was best he needed something that looked like the everyday citizen. Andre hopped out the window and returned a little later with a Spiderman hoodie.

"Perfect!" His felt that tingling feeling again once it had gotten unbearable he shot his fist out hitting a fly. "This isn't going to work to well if I'm going to attack flies." He felt something was off with the costume but couldn't put a finger on it. So he put it on and looked into the mirror still unable to see what's wrong with it. "Aw shucks...my face it showing!" He went over to his dresser and fished through trying to find something to cover his face. "Perfect!" A small red mask he used for halloween he dressed up as Daredevil but without the horns. It got a negative reaction from gang members but the fact he did that made for a funny video of him getting jumped online. He was finding it hard to concentrate on a single thing the outside noises and his spider sense going off at the smallest of things. "I got a solution." He grabbed a pair of goggles that he himself worked on outfitted with LED lights which proved helpful. "I gotta test this grappling hook out last thing I want is to go out and make an ass of myself." Andre climbed up his house aiming at the apartments across the street. "If I line it up with the just above the window..." Andre replicated Spiderman's hand sign firing into the bricks just above the window across the street. "Alright here goes-" He slightly moved his wrist puling him forward before he could make it to the top he hit his legs on the railing of a stair case. He folded over the railing and slammed his face into the glass screen door he saw a pair of legs before him. His face slid down the the door when he looked up he saw a girl his age staring down at him. "So Spiderman going on a stroll?" Before he could respond the flashing of a camera blinded him. "We go to the same school don't know your name. But if I post this on the internet I'm sure someone would know." It was embarrassing he'd been Spiderman for at least five minutes and he's already been caught. "You sure do like red a lot." "And you sure do like black a lot." The girl was in black almost from head to toe she was pale skinned as well and long curly black hair.

"What do you want?"

"Same thing you want...to make a difference."

"I dunno I'm not one for sidekicks."

"I'll have your face all over my page and reposted within five minutes tops."

"Fine! Just don't spread my face out there I've been Spiderman for five minutes."

"Ok don't be a big baby about it just hand me your phone."

"We haven't known each other that long!"

"I'm giving you my number because I have access to a police crime radio. I'll give you a call when there's a crime worth stopping."

"Cool but how'd you-"

"Hacking."

"Cool beans."

"Take this it's a wireless bud I'll be able to talk to you when I need to."

"Fine!"

Loud beeping came from the girl's laptop she grabbed it off the couch. "Four of Kingpen's armed thugs just stole a whole server from a government building." He walked over taking a peek she must've hacked into a surveillance system watching them load it into a van. "I know them and I know where they're taking it." She glared up at him he looked gave a weird expression back. "What are you doing beat them there!" He shot up from the couch running toward the balcony hitting his head on something. "Screen door is shut." He grumbled something under his breath sliding the door over fixing his costume and diving off the balcony.

AN: I have some pretty crazy things planned for this fic and don't worry Peter is coming in soon. But not very soon anyways gotta get some sleep enjoy and stuff.


	3. He returns

"I see them." Andre was perched ontop a rafter he had a view of more than four armed thugs. "The security in this place should be absolute shit hacking into it would be child's play." He heard a few pressing of keys then the lights went out. "Alright lights out go get em tiger." "What? Never mind." He fired the grapple at the ceiling and lowered himself like Spiderman in the comics. Andre lowered himself right behind one of Kingpin's thugs covered their mouth and shot back up into the ceiling. "Spidey I'm seeing at least six more of these guys." "Alrighty thankks for the insight." He waited till a Crook walked right under him then plunged onto them instantly out cold. "Five to go." Andre founded another crook stalking behind them closely. "Time to see how this works." Andre threw his arm in a curve shooting the grapple wrapping around the crook's neck. Using the grapple he pulled them closer sending a punch right in the noise. "Four more down." Andre felt his Spidey sense tingling he zipped onto the rafter. "Hey some of are guys are down!" "Shit! They found you out work fast only three more." Andre dived down right behind a crook stomping them in ankle following up with a elbow in the neck. "Two more." The lights suddenly turned back on. "Shit I pressed the wrong key." The clicking of guns went off right in his ear assualt rifles were pressed against his skull. "Guys c'mon this didn't end to well for your other friends." Andre pushed both rifles into mid fire he kicked one of the crooks legs out from under them. He grabbed the rifle and swung it like a bat knocking them out cold. "One down." He heel stomped the other knokcing them out cold.

"These guys aren't normal thugs they're heavily armed suit wearing mobsters."

"You don't know them?"

"No but my question is why'd they steal a whole server from a government facility?"

"I don't know either but cops are moving in on your position."

"Are you able to peek inside the server see what's inside?"

"It's not that big of a deal nor or business."

(It seemed odd how a hacker who spends their time invading security systems and stealing information wouldn't take the slightest peek into it.)

She had a point it's not any of his business he was ready to take his leave until the doors were kicked in. "Down on the ground!" Andre put his hand behind him as cops moved in for an arrest he zipped onto the rafters. "Sorry boys can't let you arrest me...today." He crashed through the window avoiding pistol fire slinging across the street. "See ya later boys!"

Monday

Andre walked into the kitchen seeing Rob's mother. (That woman right there is Teresa she's the woman who took me in when I was young. I value the woman as if she was my own mother though she's Robb's mother.) "Andre." "Hey Teresa." Grabbing a bagel from the table he looked over to the TV catching the headline. "Return of Spiderman?!" He cracked a small smile all of New York was in panic. "Rob is waiting outside for you." "I know see you later." He walked outside ambushed by Rob. "Dude! Check it out he's back! He's back!" A very blurry video of him flying through the window. "That's cool we should get a move on we got three buses to catch." Once they arrived at school his spider sense started to bug out and a ear shattering noise accompanied. "Hey dude you good?" Rob caught him bugging out school halls were chaotic which made for spider sense hell. "Yeah just headache." He closed his eyes seeing a vision speeding past crowds of students finding the girl from Saturday. "Hey Rob can I catch you later?" "Wait where are you going?" He pushed through the crowds going in the same path that eventually he found her. "Hey." She looked up from her phone.

"You just passing by?"

"No actually I just found you."

"Spider sense works in wonderful ways doesn't it?"

"So you...going to give me your name?"

"Dunno you going to give me yours?"

"Marcus but I go by Andre."

"Marcus it is."

"How about yours?"

"Elizabeth but I go by Liz."

"Well Liz let's make it official partner?"

He held out his hand.

"Yeah sure partners."

The bell rung they started to walk to class.

"So why are you so keen to helping me?"

"Well I want make the city a better place as well and when you crashed into my window. I saw that as a chance to better New York and I saw your face so I could blackmail myself into letting me help."

"Wow that's pretty deep."

"So what's with the goggles."

"Spider senses make it incredibly hard to focus some times goggles make it easier to use."

They approached literature class once they entered the who class was in chaos. "You're really blowing up on social media. You even caught the attention of politician Hank Winslow." Liz sighed knowing that Marcus was entirely confused. "Marcus he's running for mayor how do you not know him. Anyways he's not too happy Spiderman is back he." She pulled up a video of a Winslow rally.

"Now that Spiderman has returned that makes all the other freaks think they can crawl out the shadows. For the past ten years Eden Industries has been watching over and protecting New York better than any hero could. I plan on enforcing stricter laws against these freaks you vote for me you vote for a safer New York."

'Some people are just ungrateful.' His spider sense started to over react he got a vision moving through the hallway focusing on one person with a small tattoo on his neck. "Spider senses." "Yeah one of Kingpin's cronies are here." Marcus fished through his bag grabbing a small red cloth. "Text me when the teacher gets back." He ran out the class room tailing the gangster behind the school where he met up with another gangster. "I got don't worry." Marcus climbed ontop the school tying the cloth around his mouth. 'What slime ball sells drugs to freshmen?" He dropped in between both of them grabbing the one he tailed by his colllar. "Hey freshmen get to class before I stuff you in a locker!" The grappled crook attempted to stab him with a knife but his fist was grabbed and squeezed almost to the point it would break.

"Why did Kingpen steal the servers?"

"Why the fuck would I know?"

Marcus applied more pressure.

"Oh oh fuck!"

"I think you know something!"

"Piss off!"

He applied a little more pressure.

"Fine fine fine! There's a guy he knows his name's Kaon you can find him in the warehouse at-"

"I know where it is. If anyone asks you fell down the stairs."

Liz sent her third text to Marcus the leson had already started she hadn't gotten any word from him.

"Liz seems like we got a lead." -Marcus

"What are you talking about? And where the hell are you the lesson has started?" -Liz

"Well my report on the Stanford incident has to wait. Some guy called Kaon knows about the operation over the weekend." -Marcus

"Why exactly does this matter? We already solved the crime get back to class." -Liz

"Sorry Liz I'm already at the Warehouse." -Marcus

"At least make it to second period." -Liz

"Not making any promises." -Marcus

He watched a lone figure move into the warehouse follwing closely. 'I should get a vantage point.' Marcus move onto the rafters watching the man type onto a computer he dived onto man. Before his spider sense went off Kaon pulled a katana from under his laptop drawing it slamming the hilt into Marcus' stomach. Kaon followed with a roundhouse knocking into a column. "So you're the shit raining down on me. I planned that heist damn near perfectly and some how you fucked it all up. That's fine I'll take care of you kid I'll get a raise." Kaon pulled a second sword from under the table Marcus was still dazed Kaon leapt into the air raising his blades above his head. Marcus regained his full focus right when Kaon was coming down on him.


End file.
